The present application is directed to wireless communication networks. More specifically, the present application is directed to creation and usage of radio maps for cloud-based control of self-organizing networks.
Current self-organizing networks are typically managed by a single operator and utilize a single radio access technology concentrated in a single communication frequency spectrum. The use of a single operator and a single radio access technology may mean such self-organizing networks are not able to effectively manage the broader wireless communication frequency spectrum outside what is managed by the single radio access technology. This may subject the self-organizing network to interference and reduced efficiency in those unmanaged portions of the broader frequency spectrum. Moreover, because current self-organizing networks are single operator, single radio access technology, they do not offer true plug-and-play functionality. Instead, manual access point installation and a priori knowledge of existing base station network topology is usually required. Thereafter, manual management of operational aspects of such access points has given rise to high operational cost and inability to effectively manage networks at scale. Accordingly, solutions for deploying and managing self-organizing networks are desirable.